bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus is the eighth level of BioShock. Jack reaches Hephaestus via bathysphere from Fort Frolic. The objective is to gain entrance to Rapture Central Control, in which Andrew Ryan has barricaded himself. History Hephaestus is the main power production facility for Rapture and is located at the base of the city. Designed by Andrew Ryan, it harnesses the heat from geothermic vents on the ocean floor. Without Hephaestus, Rapture could not have been built. Hephaestus also contains the private office of Andrew Ryan. Locations Geothermal Core Harmonic Core #3 serves as one of the main power sources for Hephaestus. Jack disables the core via a sympathetic overload with Kyburz's EMP bomb. Rapture Central Control Rapture Central Control is the control center and office of Andrew Ryan, guarded by an electromagnetic lock system. In the room leading to the room, various corpses--including those of Anya Andersdotter and Bill McDonagh--are butchered and staked to the pillars, as part of Ryan's morbid trophy room. Workshops Various workshops of Rapture, this is where Jack will find Kyburz`s EMP bomb. Geothermal control This facility directs the flow of magma. New Discoveries New items to acquire Single use events *There are 3 Little Sisters *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New plasmids and tonics (Free) * Frozen Field 2 * Damage Research * Security Evasion 2 * Shorten Alarms 2 Audio Diaries File:Bshock hephcore.jpg Walkthrough Entry Hall * It circles left and right. Go left. * At 3 barrels, pick up a barrel with Telekinesis ("TK") * Round the corner, aim at splicer, fire barrel at him. * Turn and pick up 2nd barrel and get the next splicer. * Take hall to the left, through door, down ramp to door. * Turn right, pick up barrel, go to right facing door up steps. * Fire it at splicer. Easy kills with TK. * Go back to center of area and pick up Chemical Thrower (napalm) * Go up steps. to first room. First Room * Turret gun is to the left when you go in. * Decoy or zap it and hack it. * Circus of Values ("CoV") is back left corner. * 2 frags and cash are by it. * Crate: "Ryan Takes F Futuristics", 2 Distilled Waters, Enzyme Sample. * CoV is Very Hard hack, but has auto anti-personnel rounds. Second Room *CoV to far left. Nearby: chips, recording: Scoping The Gate. *Health station: hack it or shoot it. *Left side of room: EVE. *Middle: Grenade launcher (frag). After you get it, **a frag drops down which you can get, then **an RPG, but if you get it, three spider splicers attack. *Around wall at back is a Security Camera above the door. *U-Invent is at far right of that area. Room With Bodies Hanging *When you enter, go right to see a locked door where splicers will enter. **You may want to put gas tanks with a proximity mine there. *Ryan's office door is at the far end and is protected by a electromag lock. *Searching the last hanging body on the right triggers an attack. *Search all the bodies but that one. *Door in middle of right platform opens to flooded room. **Loot: recording: "A Man Or A Parasite", frag, Frozen Field 2 tonic. **Safe under desk: Medium-. $21, 100 Napalm, 3 proximity mines. Exit room. *Set proximity mines, gas tanks, Cyclone Traps, Trap Bolts around. *Search last body and move to end of platform facing the splicers' door. *Napalm as many as you can. When traps are all down, move to flooded room. *When done, exit through the now-open door and turn left. *Go through another flooded room with dead Big Daddy in the middle to ... Hephaestus Core * You enter on a raised walkway. With luck, you'll see a Big Daddy below. * This is an easy kill because he has to run upstairs to get you. * You can have your choice of traps waiting for him at the top of the stairs. * Much later, you will have to kill 2 Big Daddies, so lay off them until then. * (Or if you enjoy killing them, don't wait to kill another one.) * Reload while he runs upstairs and finish off his last little Health. * Recording on this level: Fontaine's legacy. * Napalm by machines by stairs. FAK on machine opposite it. * Go downstairs. * Liq.Nitrogen ahead to right. Gatherer's Garden ("GG") ahead to left. * Next to GG: recording: Assassin. * Power To The People opposite the GG. * Boobytrapped Circus of Values ahead on the left. Leave it alone. * Kill the splicer in front of it. * To right of the CoV: hack tool by corpse. * Crate ahead: distilled water. * Down next set of stairs: FAK, Electric Gel, auto anti-personnel, CoV, * and recording: "Impossible Anywhere Else" * Go back up and head the other way until you reach a Security Camera. * Hack the camera (Very Hard). * Below it: FAK, Recording: "Running Short On R-34s". * End of platform: crossbow. * Nook to left: prox.mine, buck, safe: Very Hard. $58, auto anti-pers, bolts. * With so much cash around, paying to hack the safe is reasonable. Heat Loss Monitoring * You come to a long room filled with corpses. The last 3 are faking. * After lights go out the second time, napalm the "corpses" at the end. * Next room under stairs on right: EVE, FAK, frag. * Pneumo on the right. Ahead: "Kyburz Door Code", coffee, lock box. * Cross the stairs to a CoV with a lockbox by its left side. * Go back down stairs and turn right. Splicer is playing dead. Make it so. * (To test for a faker, try fetching the body with Telekinesis.) * Down stairs, two of the three bodies are fakers. * Under stairs: frag, napalm. * From stairs, nook to left has machine to disable electricity to water. * Hack it or fire armor-piercing pistol round at red light in fan opposite. * Go down to water: "Genetic Arms Race", incendiary bolts, cash. * Continue to left: Pep Bars, file cabinet with components. * Stairs down: crate, frag, "Getting A Break", Security Evasion 2, ammo. * Return to core. Workshops *To left, nook with trap wires, crossbow (1 bolt). *Take first right. **Around corner by desk are 2 splicers and a turret. **Right of turret: machine gun and FAK. **Left of turret is a U-Invent (Very Hard). **In back are lockers and a safe: Very Hard. 6 frags, buck, bolts. *Go back to the main area (of this room) and turn right. Check desks. *Go down the stairs by the ammo machine. **To the left of the stairs are 2 turrets. ***Run straight down the stairs and into a small room. ***FAK, proximity mine, recording: "Device Almost Finished" ***Use TK to move tanks from back right corner. **Hop over the desks and go through the passageway. ***Coming out, move to left across hall to the far end of the sign. ***Turrets are now around the corner to the right. Decoy/zap-hack them. **Kyburz's Office ***Enter the door code (0126). ***Clear all the trap wires. ***Liquid nitrogen, ammo on desk. Pneumo has some Electric Gel. ***Power To The People machine, proximity mine, "Great Chain Moves Slowly". ***Press button on right side of desk and move behind desk. ***Turret rises out of floor by entry door. ***Once handled, get the Nitroglycerin at the end of the room. **Turn left out of the office, down the hall, and enter a room. ***Recording on corpse: "The Dream". ***Napalm, frag, Health Station, EVE, ammo, etc. **Crawl space area: ***It has 2 FAKs, Damage Research tonic, recording: "Assembling The Bomb" ***This is where you come back to assemble the bomb. ***Exit, then go right back in to insert the nitroglycerin into the bomb. ** Splicer greets you when you exit crawl space and round the corner. **Search the Big Daddy ("BD"). One down, 3 to go. **When back to the turrets, enter crawl space in front of left turret. ***Ammo, Electric Gel, components, recording: "Market Maintenance Code" *Go back upstairs. *First Big Daddy you meet has over half his Health gone. Easy kill. **Example: set 4 tanks of gas with prox.mine at foot of stairs; lure BD to it. **Loot on BD: 2nd R-34 Wire Cluster, cash. **Exit the core. **Go back to the flooded room with the dead Big Daddy in the middle. **A splicer may be playing dead in front of the door to the glass tunnel. **Loot the 3rd R-34. **Return to the Core and find another Big Daddy. ***This one will have full health. ***That is the last R-34. *Around the Core you will easily find the rest of what you need. *Run all the way back to the crawl space to avoid splicers. *There's often another faker just before crawl space entrance. *Complete and pick up the bomb. *Splicers await your exit. *Take care of them, then go to ... Geothermal Control * The room you are going into has turrets on either side. * These MUST be hacked for your defense. * While you are turning the wheel, you cannot defend yourself. * Get 6 proximity mines out of a crate on the platform. * On each side, put 1 by the door, 1 on the stairs, 1 further along. * When ready, turn the wheel. * Take the elevator, then the walkways to corpse, hack tool, Shorten Alarms 2. * Continue to Core Lift Control. Place bomb. Back To Ryan's Office * Nothing is going to blow up, so take your time. * Some bots will come for you, so just wait where you are until they leave. * (Assuming you have invisibility; otherwise, run.) * Start following the arrow and killing splicers. * You will often face multiple splicers. Target Dummy or Enrage are handy. Rapture Control * All kinds of loot in the room. Recording: "The Vita Chamber". * Go up the stairs by the CoV, then up the stairs to the right. * At top of stairs, turn right to see a crawl space entry. * Room has EVE, FAK, Health Station, frag, ammo. * Recordings: "Mind Control Test" and "Baby Status". Ryan's Office * Two cut scenes ensue. * Check Ryan's desk for cash. * After following the instruction, bots are sent after you. * You can set a Target Dummy, or just ignore them and run. * On Hard, a turret has also been set up outside the room. * Follow the Little Sister to a crawl space. * If you are maxed on EVE but your EVE bar is not full, fill it now. * You will not be able to pick up EVE at the next stop if maxed out. * On to Olympus Heights. (Return to Fort Frolic.) Trivia * Hephaestus was the Greek god of technology, blacksmithing, and smelting, making it the perfect name for such a place. Category:Hephaestus Category:Locations